vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trollington upon Sandrina
|- |- class ="toprow" | Constituent country | UFK of St. Samuel |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Region | Saint Justinian |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Districts | 21 districts |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 771,600 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Lord Mayor | Lord Newton McNamazzon |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |} Trollington upon Sandrina is a city and metropolitan area in the Saint Justinian province, in the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel. Situated on the north bank of the River Sandrina, the city developed from a Lillian settlement called Pons Eliustria, though it owes its name to the castle built in 703 BP, by Lord Roberto Trollington. The city grew as an important centre for the wool trade and it later became a major coal mining area. The port developed during the 200's BP, along with the shipyards lower down the river. The city was amongst the world's largest shipbuilding and ship-repairing centres. These industries have since demised, and the city is largely a business and cultural centre, particularly through it reputation for nightlife. Trollington is perceived as a working class city, with a smaller middle class population than the St. Samuel average. Among its main icons are Royal Trollington Ale, a leading brand of beer, Trollington FC, a RSSFA Division 2 football team, and the Sandrintine Bridge. History The first settlement in what is now Trollington was Pons Eliustria, a Lillian fort and bridge across the River Sandrina, founded it in the 1836 BP. The population of Pons Eliustria at this period was estimated at 2,000. In 1013 BP, a wooden castle was built in the city by Lord Tristan Trollington and the town was henceforth known as Novum Trollington. From 200 BP a royal act restricted all shipments of coal from Saint Justinian to Trollington Quayside, giving a monopoly in the coal trade to a cartel of Trollington burgesses. This monopoly, which lasted for a considerable time, helped Trollington prosper. In the Solomangate area, to the east of the city and beside the river, resided the close-knit community of keelmen and their families. They were so called because they worked on the keels (boats) that were used to transfer coal from the river banks to the waiting colliers, for export to Francisco and elsewhere. Trollington's development as a major city, owed most to it's growth from the export of coal. In the 100's AP, shipbuilding and heavy engineering were central to the city's prosperity; and the city became a powerhouse. Geography Districts * 1 - Quayside * 2 - Queenstown * 3 - Riverside * 4 - Docklands * 5 - Solomangate * 6 - Harlow * 7 - Tudor Bridge * 8 - Claymore * 9 - Philladale * 10 - Browns End * 11 - Kinnington * 12 - Braxham * 13 - Hembeth * 14 - Homersham * 15 - Emmsworth * 16 - Killbrook * 17 - Edgeware * 18 - Wendsworth * 19 - Dennsington * 20 - Illeworth * 21 - Westinia Demography Trollington has a population of 771,600, with the average age of people living in Trollington, 37.8. 93.1% of the population are of Samuelonian ethnic background. Other ethnic groups in Trollington, in order of population size, are Dascunyan at 1.9% and Angliyaan at 1.2%. There are also small but significant Trinian, Aethelnian and Solanchtkan populations. There are also estimated to be 2,000 Utanian's in Trollington, which is the largest percentage for any St. Samuel city. The city is largely Cruisian at 86.6%; Mounist are 12.6%. Population 771,600 Ethnicity * Dascunyan - 14,660 * Angliyaan - 9,259 * Trinian - 6,172 * Aethelnian - 5,401 * Solanchatkan - 3,858 * Utanian - 1,984 Culture Sport The city is home to Trollington FC, who currently play in the RSSFA Division 2. Governance Transport Airport Trollington International Airport is located approximately 4 miles north from the city centre on the northern outskirts of the city. The airport handles over five million passengers per year, expecting to reach 10 million passengers by 316, and 15 million by 330. As of 308, over 90 destinations are available worldwide. Rail Metro Road Bus Cycle Water Education The city has two universities - Trollington Metropolitan University and the University of Trollington. The University of Trollington is a School of Medicine and Surgery, founded in 134 Religious sites Trollington has two cathedrals, the Orthodox St. Nicholias, with its elegant lantern tower, and the Papaist St. Maria's. Both cathedrals began their lives as parish churches. St Maria's became a cathedral in 150 AP and St Nicholias' in 182 AP. Another prominent church in the city centre is the Orthodox Church of St Tobias the Martyr. Category:St. SamuelCategory:Cities of Saint Samuel